parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Dragon Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Edward as Sparx (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) *Oliver as Blink (Oliver and Blink are both western) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor (Jebediah and Professor are both old) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Zoe (Tracy and Zoe are both magical) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Percy as Sgt. James Byrd (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sgt. James Byrd are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bianca (Tillie and Bianca are both girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Hunter) *BoCo as Cleetus (Thomas and BoCo are firm friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Gnasty Gnorc (Cerberus and Gnasty Gnorc are both big, strong, powerful, evil, and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Donald as Agent 9 (Donald and Agent 9 are both wise) *Bill as Moneybags (Moneybag's voice suits Bill) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Elora (Georgia and Elora are both gorgeous) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ember (Ember's voice suits Emma, because they both have the letter 'E') *Mavis as The Sorceress (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sheila (Sheila's voice suits Mellisa) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bentley (Pete and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lindar *Hector as Zeke (Hector and Zeke are both have the letter 'e' in the middle of their names) *Smudger as Ripto (Smudger and Ripto are both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Bulgy as Red (Thomas and Spyro are both angry with Bulgy and Red, because Bulgy and Red are both evil and wear red) *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Yeti (The Voice Inside Cave and Yeti are both scary) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) *Molly as Inventor Droid (I know Molly is big and strong) *Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both have the letter 'S') *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) *Little Toot (from Disney's Melody Time) as Bartholomew *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny are both travel in sea) *Toad as Hydrar (Toad and Hydrar are both have the letter 'A' in the middle of their names) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Tara Croft (Pearl and Tara Croft are both beautiful) *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ineptune *Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grublins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies *Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and pirates) *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones (Mighty Mac are twins, just like Ooga and Mr. Bones are) *Cinderella (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ice Princess (Cinderella and Ice Princess are both princesses) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tomas (Johnny and Tomas are both splendid) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Delbin (Pufle and Delbin are both have the letter 'l' in the middle of their names) *Stainz (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Devlin *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nestor (Ivor and Nestor are both have the word 'or' in the end of their names) *Rheneas as Andor (Andor's voice suits Rheneas) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Magnus (Magnus's voice suits Doc) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have five words in one name and they both have the same letter 'N' at the end of their names) *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trondo *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alban *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gildas *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Gunnar (Harry Hogwarts and Gunnar are both strong) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Darius *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Alvar (Wilson and Alvar are both have the letter 'L' in the middle of their names) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Thor (Brewster and Thor are both have the letter 'R' at the end of their names) *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zantor *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Nevin *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Asher *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Titan (Tower and Titan are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'T' in the beginning of their names) *Big Toot (from Disney's Melody Time) as Gavin (Big Toot and Gavin are both big and strong) *Harold as Halvor (Harold and Halvor are both have six words in one name and they both have the letter 'H' in the beginning of their names) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Bob the Interviewer *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) as Toasty *The Hooded Claw (from Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Dr. Shemp *The Wicked Coachman (from Pinocchio) as Blowhard *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Metalhead *Muttley (from Wacky Races) as Jacques *Zorran (from TUGS) as Buzz (Zorran has two rrs' in his name, just like Buzz has two zzs' in his name) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Spike *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Scorch *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ignitus (Ignitus's voice suits Huey) *Douglas as Volteer (Douglas and Volteer are both wise) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyril (Tom Jerry and Cyril are both wear blue) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terrador (Sir Reginald and Terrador are both strong and powerful) *City of Truro and Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Sparx's Parents *Flying Scotsman as Ice King (I know Flying Scotsman is good) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Kane *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mole-Yair (Greendale Rocket and Mole-Yair are both small) *Mallard (from RWS) as The Conductor *Dart as Electric King *Devious Diesel and Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scratch and Sniff *George as Skabb (Skabb's voice suits George) *Jacob (from An American Tail/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Chronicler *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gaul (Silver Fish and Gaul are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Spyro) *Ben as Mason (Ben and Mason are both small) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Malefor (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Spyro Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Sparx Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Cynder BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Blink Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Professor Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Zoe Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Flame Dumbo-caseyjuniorlocomotive.jpg|Casey Jr. as Hunter Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Sgt. James Byrd Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Bianca BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Cleetus The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Gnasty Gnorc TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Agent 9 Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Moneybags Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Elora Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Ember MavisTTTE1.jpg|Mavis as The Sorceress Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Sheila Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Bentley Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Lindar HectorModel.png|Hector as Zeke Smudger.png|Smudger as Ripto Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Red The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Yeti Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Master Chef Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Inventor Droid Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Sebastian Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Stella House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as Bartholomew Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Princess Ami LillieRegatta.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Queen Finny ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Hydrar Pearl as an Oil Barge.png|Pearl as Tara Croft shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minvera as Ineptune TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grublins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies Salty.jpg|Salty as Wally Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones Mrs Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Ice Princess 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Tomas Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Delbin SEC6025.JPG|Stainz as Devlin Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Nestor Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Andor Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty as Astor 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Bruno Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Cosmos Doc.png|Doc as Magnus Jason..png|Jason as Oswin Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Trondo (Credit Goes To RailPony) Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Alban Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Gildas Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Gunnar Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Darius Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Alvar Brewsterpromo.png|Brewster as Thor Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Zantor Choo choo3.jpg|Choo Choo as Nevin Linus and Henry puff along..jpg|Linus as Asher Tower.jpg|Tower as Titan Big Toot (Melody Time).jpg|Big Toot as Gavin PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Halvor PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Bob the Interviewer Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as Toasty HoodedClaw.JPG|The Hooded Claw as Dr. Shemp Coachman.jpg|Barker as Blowhard Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Metalhead Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Jacques Zorran (from TUGS).jpg|Zorran as Buzz Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Spike Bully10.PNG|Oliver as Scorch Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Evil Cynder Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Ignitus Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Volteer Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Cyril Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Terrador The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|and Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Sparx's Parents Flying Scotsman No. 4472..png|Flying Scotsman as Ice King Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Kane Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Mole-Yair Mallard.png|Mallard as The Conductor MrDart.png|Dart as Electric King DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Devious Diesel Farnsworth.jpg|and Farnsworth as Scratch and Sniff GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Skabb Screenshot 2016-06-20 11.29.29.png|Jacob Pneumatic as The Chronicler Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Gaul Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Mason 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Malefor Category:UbiSoftFan94